Kabaret Takdir
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Ggio Vega dan Soifon. Keakraban manis saat Tahun Baru Cina? — dedicated to yuminozomi. RnR, please?
1. Une: TwoFaced Clown

# **Bleach © Tite Kubo**  
#** Warning:** OoC, AU, incest—maybe, typo[s], weird, **Don't Like Don't Read**.  
# Dedicated to **yuminozomi**. **An apologize statement**. Sorry m(_ _)m

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Kadang kala, awal merupakan __suatu wujud kebahagiaanmu yang baru akan dimulai__, namun jangan kamu lupakan bagian klimaks yang __tak mendukung akhir bahagia selamanya__._

_Klimaks dapat menghancurkanmu, berkeping-keping, bahkan menjadi abu.

* * *

_

.

.

.

* * *

… **Kabaret Takdir …**  
© Mika Z.

**Chapter1: Two-Faced Clown**  
_Jangan mudah kagum padanya. Ia hanya mengelabuimu.

* * *

_

.

.

.

* * *

Dipuja berlebihan laksana rutinitasnya setiap hari. Dengungan dan celotehan manusia-manusia lugu yang mengenalnya sudah tak asing dalam pendengarannya.

Menurut pengakuan siapapun yang mengenalnya, ia adalah sosok manusia sempurna yang begitu diangankan orang-orang. Tampan, pintar, berpenghasilan, rajin, ramah, dan tidak sombong. Sosok pangeran ideal para wanita. Sosok anak budiman kebanggaan orangtua.

Semua orang memujanya.

_Kecuali dia._

"Anak ayah selalu hebat!"

Lelaki berkepang itu hanya terkekeh. Sang ayah sibuk memuji hasil rapornya.

Lelaki berkepang—yang tadi dipanggil anak ayah itulah yang dikenal sempurna. _Anak ajaib_—julukan populer untuknya. Saat itu semua orang yang berpijak di dekatnya tersenyum puas, bangga akan prestasinya.

_Selain gadis di dekat taman sana_. Ia hanya memandang dari sana tanpa senyum sekalipun. Sesekali tatapan sinis ia edarkan. Beberapa detik setelahnya ia melangkah, menghampiri sosok-sosok bahagia itu.

"Ayah," ujar gadis tadi. Kini wajahnya mengukir senyum. "Tahu tidak? Kaien meraih juara umum di sekolahnya. Ia juga berhasil meraih medali emas dalam olimpiade musik di sekolahnya, lho."

"Oh ya? Benarkah?"

"Iya," gadis itu mengangguk. Sejurus kemudian menatap lelaki _ajaib_ tadi—kali ini tatapannya lebih tajam. Ia melanjutkan, "Kaien memainkan pianonya dengan lancar saat olimpiade itu. Patutkah hal ini dirayakan?"

Ayah tersebut hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja. Kita rayakan hari bahagia ini, sekaligus dengan perayaan keberhasilan Ggio, tentunya."

Gadis berkepang itu hanya tersenyum miris. Dipandanginya senyum licik merekah dari lelaki berkepang di sana.

"Nanti akan kusuruh Kaien ke sini. Dia akan puas bisa minum anggur malam ini."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Gadis berpoles wajah _oriental_ itu—tersebutlah Soi Fon namanya—menapak jalan setapak dalam lingkup apartemen Karakura. Sesekali berhati-hati agar tidak menginjak rerumputan. Melangkah hingga tubuh mungilnya terhenti pada satu pintu bergantungkan papan 623 di sana.

Ia menghela nafasnya, kemudian mengetuk pintu. Tiga kali ketukan pintu sudah cukup untuk memenuhi panggilan dari dalam. Pintu tampak terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria dari balik pintu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, begitu pun Soi Fon.

"Masuklah,"

Soi Fon menurut. Gadis berambut _raven_ itu semena-mena masuk, kemudian menduduki sofa pemilik rumah sesuka hati. Ia duduk bersila di sana, menunggu Kaien yang tengah menutup pintu.

"Kaien! Mainkan lagu! Ehm… _The Entertainer _karya Chopin, bagaimana?"

Pemuda berwajah hangat—Kaien, panggilan akrabnya—hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Ia melangkah, menghampiri piano di samping Soi Fon, kemudian duduk.

"Tapi takkan lama, _neechan_. Jari-jariku sedang kaku," jari-jari kekar ditunjukkannya, seolah memberi sinyal kepada Soi Fon untuk percaya.

"Tidak apa. Mainkan saja."

Nada mengalun lembut—namun bermakna mengejutkan—membahana ke segala pelosok ruang tamu. Soi Fon duduk—posisinya nyaris berbaring. Matanya terpejam namun tidak tidur. Ia sangat menikmati permainan klasikal Kaien.

Tuts-tuts piano _Clavinova_ dimainkan syahdu. Partitur-partitur tiada cela menjadikan permainannya seakan sempurna. Tak heran bila Kaien Shiba telah memenangkan banyak penghargaan internasional. Pantaslah Soi Fon suka memuji dirinya dengan ucapan menggebu-gebu.

Sayang ucapannya nyata. Permainan tak berlangsung lama. Satu menit kemudian, ia sudahi permainannya. Soi Fon tak heran lagi. Ia kembali pada gaya duduk formal.

"Jadi, _neechan_, kenapa _neechan_ datang?" Kaien tak banyak basa basi, langsung menuju poin utama. Tatapannya tetap hangat, walau senyumnya meredup.

"Hanya ingin bermain saja. Tidak boleh? Lagipula aku bosan dengan keberadaannya di rumah."

"Siapa? Ggio_-nii_ lagi?"

"Ya. Siapa lagi memangnya?"

Kaien menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kakaknya selalu menautkan nama itu dalam tiap kunjungannya. Tak habis pikir ia, tentang bagaimana Kakaknya memperlakukan Kakaknya yang satu lagi di rumah lamanya. Ketika ia dulu masih menetap di sana, tak jarang ia dapati tatapan sinis dari kedua belah pihak.

Kaien adalah posisi netral dalam keluarganya. Sekalipun ia sangat dekat dengan kakak perempuannya, namun tak pernah ia bela Soi Fon maupun Ggio dalam perselisihan mereka. Ia cukup sebagai adik laki-laki yang mengalah, dan tak ikut campur dalam permasalahan.

"Kenapa _neechan_ benci padanya, sih?"

"Awalnya aku tidak membencinya," raut kekesalan dalam wajah _oriental_ Soi Fon tiada terhapus. Alisnya membentuk kerutan, sisi pemikirnya tampak. "Namun ketika aku mengetahui kebusukannya di belakang, **aku membencinya**."

Perbincangan semakin menarik tanpa terasa. Kaien diburu rasa keingintahuannya. "Kebusukannya? Seperti apa?"

"Kau tahu sifatnya seperti apa saat Sekolah Menengah Atas dulu?"

"Menarik, pintar, tampan, selalu memuaskan, dipuja banyak wanita—pokoknya gelar _'perfect'_ selalu diraihnya."

Soi Fon terkekeh. Bagaimanapun juga, Ggio pandai sandiwara. Mengelabui ratusan—bahkan ribuan kenalannya di sekolah maupun di keluarga tidaklah sulit sama sekali baginya. Bahkan adik lelakinya sekalipun terkecoh.

"Itu palsu."

"Hah?"

Soi Fon mengulang, "Tentu itu palsu," ia menengadahkan kepalanya menuju bingkai foto yang terpajang di atas piano _Clavinova_ di sana. Gambar dirinya, Kaien, serta Ggio, tercetak di sana. Mereka bertiga tersenyum dalam panorama taman hiburan. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya. Dia itu **munafik**."

Angin luar bahkan tak berani mengganggu pembicaraan. Udara memanas. Lekak-lekuk kerutan perlahan muncul pada alis Kaien.

"Munafik? Memang dia melakukan apa saja? Kau mendeskripsikannya seolah dia adalah kutu antagonis yang teramat picik. _Uh-oh_, lihatlah arah pembicaraanku yang semakin ngawur ini."

Soi Fon membentuk kekehan sejenak. "Asal kau tahu, dia itu hanya sok baik dan sok alim di hadapan siapapun. Di belakangnya, ketika seorang gadis memberikan padanya sebuah pernyataan cinta dalam bentuk apapun, lekas ia akan membuang pernyataan itu semena-mena. Dia itu pandai berkamuflase."

Kaien bungkam, tertegun. Oh, ia baru mengetahui sifat asli kakak lelakinya.

"Hmmm… sebenarnya aku tak peduli juga," Kaien bergumam. Soi Fon menoleh menatapnya, seakan butuh kalimat penjelas. Lelaki berambut cepak itu melanjutkan, "Aku kurang menyukai suasana keluarga entah kenapa, makanya aku memilih tinggal sementara di sini. Lagipula, di sini nyaman, _neechan_. Orangnya ramah-ramah."

"Tapi aku agak kesepian tanpa kehadiranmu. Lain kali kau perlu mengunjungi kami, Kaien. Ayah dan Ibu juga merindukanmu, asal kau tahu."

Soi Fon berhenti bertopang dagu. Sorot matanya terarah menuju jarum jam yang terpaku pada tembok. Menunjukkan pukul lima. Ia tersentak, lantas berdiri, kemudian meraih tas kecilnya.

"_Adios_, Kaien! Aku perlu kembali!" ucap Soi Fon tergesa, sekilas menengok dan berkata, "ah iya!—Baru ingat! Datanglah malam ini! Kau perlu merayakan keberhasilanmu dalam olimpiade itu. _Ja~!_"

Bam.

Hal terakhir yang Kaien lihat, hanyalah lambaian tangan beserta senyum kecil milik Soi Fon.

"Ah, _neechan_. Kau melebih-lebihkan keberhasilanku," Lelaki dengan mata _teal_ mempesona itu mengukir senyum. "Tapi… tak apalah. Setidaknya mereka telah menyiapkanku sebotol _wine_."

Kaien mengalai pada sofa yang sempat diduduki Soi Fon tadi. Sesekali mendongak kepala ke atas sembari menghela nafas, kebiasaan buruk dirinya di waktu luang tanpa kerjaan.

Angin semilir sesekali lewat tanpa mengucap permisi. Waktu tenang yang dibutuhkan Kaien Shiba sedang dinikmatinya.

Ya, tenang beberapa saat, kemudian pintu rumahnya terbuka.

Pemuda berambut cepak itu perlu menatap kembali pintu rumahnya yang bercat putih. Sesosok manusia nampak masuk dalam wilayahnya.

Mungkinkah Soi Fon mencari barangnya yang tertinggal?

Atau mungkin Soi Fon melupakan sesuatu yang harus diucapkannya?

Atau mungkin—

"Kau salah masuk **lagi**, Miyako_-san_."

Wanita dengan senyum keibuan itu tersenyum kecil. "Ya. Kau benar. Maaf, dan, terima kasih telah memperingatiku."

Lantas ia berlalu.

* * *

.

.

.

—**Tsuzuku—**

.

.

.

* * *

# **_done!_** dan, pendek! wuahahaha! tadinya emang mau dibikin panjang—minimal 1500 _words_, lah. tapi? uohohoho, yumi bilang 1 ch 500 _words_ pun tak masalah. lagipula akuu ngejer ini fic! kebelet pengen selesai! jadi... ya sudah. keberatan? lemparkan pada review :)  
# terus, yumi. fic **'Give and Yuki'** resmi kuhapus dan kuganti dengan yang ini. kenapa oh kenapa? padahal ide saja terpikir. tapi... gak mudeng akuu ._. maaf, yeah? puas ndak sama yang ini? kalo gak, tampol aku, yumi. silahkan ;_;  
# terus, **incest**! tidak! sedang gila! Dx ini karena mama! hobinya racunin drama _Taiwan-Korea_ mulu! dan, ide kian berdatangan, deh Dx **khusus fic yang ini, idenya terinspirasi dari 'Summer Desire'—yang main Barbie Hsu**. dan, oh ya, minna, pemerannya LUO XI CAKEP BANGEEET LOH! meski tampang preman, tapi... awawawawawa! xD /numpangrambling /salah  
# gak, gak kok, idenya gak sama, kalau kalian gak nonton **Summer Desire**. kalo diliat beda. chapter selanjutnya juga ga sama lagi ._.  
# dan, _minna-san_! chapter dua diupdate **lama**, okeeeh? akuu TO berturut-turut! sekolah tega, yah? masa selang dua minggu, TO lagi, dua minggu, TO lagi, terus, terus, terus, **BETE!** Dx pokoknya akuu sibuk _minnaaaa_! Dx tau gak? nilai TO pertamaku ajaa ancur-ancur beud! paling tinggi cuma inggris, 92. sisanya? uohohoho, di bawah 75! Dx jadi, lama, dan, **DOAKAN AKUU YAAAAA!** ;_;  
# dan, **REVIEW, PLEASE?** ;_;


	2. Deux: Wine Trick

# **Bleach © Tite Kubo**  
# **Warning:** OoC, AU, incest, typo[s], weird, **Don't Like Don't Read**.  
# **Review** for 2nd chapter too, maybe?

* * *

—**H E L L O—

* * *

**

.

.

.

* * *

_Di suatu gua kamu terhenti dan menemukan dua jalan.  
Keduanya sama besarnya, sama gelapnya, sama heningnya.  
Kode _Glyph_ dan _Hieroglyph_ yang terpampang di sana menjadi satu-satunya pembeda kedua jalan tersebut—namun kamu tak bisa membacanya. _

_Lantas, jalan mana yang akan kamu pilih?

* * *

_

.

.

.

* * *

… **Kabaret Takdir …**  
© Mika Z.

**Chapter2: Wine Trick  
**_Ketika kamu mendapati kesenangan fana, kamu terjerumus.

* * *

_

.

.

.

* * *

Ia kira dapat melewati waktu senggang dengan tenang. Namun faktanya, **tidak**.

Nyiur angin menyapa helai-helai rambut Ggio yang terkepang. Sesekali bibirnya mengukir senyum dan bola mata emasnya menyorot lurus ke arah gadis berkepang—_ya, gadis itu dan Ggio sama-sama berkepang_—yang sedang membaca buku dengan tatapan penuh keseriusan.

Kadang kala Ggio tak suka hawa keseriusan seperti saat ini. Membosankan. Oleh karena itu ia tak segan-segan menghancurkan keheningan, seperti sekarang.

"Soi_-pyon~_"

Soi Fon—nama gadis tadi—tak menghiraukan. Terus terang, ia sangat terganggu. Namun bila meladeni, akan lebih terganggu. Lebih baik mendiamkan celoteh menyebalkan itu, menurutnya.

Namun Ggio tak jera. Mulutnya membentuk konsonan vokal 'O' sambil melafalkan, "Soi_-pyoooo~_"

Hingga Soi Fon mendelik. Menutup bukunya. Menatap tajam pada saudaranya yang tengah memainkan namanya. Canda yang tak lucu. Kegiatan signifikan. Buang-buang waktu.

Soi Fon masih tetap mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat, memilih bungkam. Ggio berkata lagi untuk kesekian kalinya—"_Soi-pyon~!_"—dan membentuk cengiran aneh. Saat itulah Soi Fon benar-benar menajamkan pandangannya, dengan aura dengki di sekitarnya. Cukup efektif untuk menghapus suara Ggio, namun tidak untuk cengirannya.

Soi Fon tidak memilih membuka bukunya lagi dan membacanya seperti tadi—meski pengganggu telah teratasi. Tatapan dengkinya telah redup perlahan. Sejenak ia menghela nafas, seperti akan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Sudah menemukan universitas?"

Lamat-lamat Ggio bersenandung kecil. Lima—enam detik kemudian terkekeh tak jelas, lalu berujar, "Tentu saja sudah, Soi_-pyon_. Kau pikir aku akan rela terlambat mendaftar pada universitas yang kuinginkan?—Ha!—Kau sendiri?"

Soi Fon memandang risih—terutama saat namanya dilafalkan secara aneh seperti begitu—ia tidak suka, sungguh.

"Aku sudah—tentu saja. Jurusan macam apa yang kau pilih—Ggio_-BAKA_? Dan, sejak kapan kau dapat berpikir segar untuk tidak terlambat mendaftar? Universitas mana, ngomong-ngomong?"

Ggio terkekeh—lagi. Astaga, ia sungguh nampak menikmati sahut-sahutan macam ini. "Beruntun sekali, Soi_-pyon_. Aku mendaftar pada jurusan arsitek—yang kuidam-idamkan sejak dulu—di Universitas Seireitei—yang sangat terkenal itu. Hebat, bukan? _Ahaha!_—Kau sendiri?"

Soi Fon bungkam—agak membeku. Rasanya ia perlu memastikan sekali lagi pendengarannya—_masa sih?_—Ggio Vega… akan satu sekolah kembali **dengannya!**

"Kau sendiri, Soi_-pyon_?"

Soi Fon agak ragu untuk menjawab. Namun kebungkamannya seolah mencair, sehingga ia menjawab, "Ehm… sama denganmu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Shaolin Fon baru saja kembali dari kediaman Kaien Shiba tadi, kemudian memilih duduk di ruang tamu seraya membaca buku novel _'Totto-chan'_ dengan penuh keseriusan. Saat itu, Ggio Vega—saudaranya—juga sedang berada di sana, tanpa melakukan apapun.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, namun setelah keheningan itu terpecah cukup lama, Shaolin Fon menemukan sebuah info baru.

Yaitu; bahwa ia—Shaolin Fon—akan menjalani hidup yang tak berbeda jauh; pergi ke Universitas bersama Ggio Vega, sekelas bersama Ggio Vega, dan belajar bersama Ggio Vega.

Ia kira menempuh jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi akan membuatnya mandiri dan terpisah dari Ggio—namun ia salah. Semuanya sama—yang jadi pembeda hanyalah statusnya yang kini berganti—menjadi mahasiswi.

_Oh, kenapa jalan pikirannya dan Ggio bisa sama tepat seperti itu?_

Dan Soi Fon tak mau berpikir macam-macam lagi. Sesaat lagi Kaien Shiba akan datang, sekadar merayakan keberhasilannya dengan sebotol _wine_.

Dan tepat saat itu juga, Kaien Shiba benar-benar datang.

"_Konbanwa!_" Kaien melangkah masuk, hal yang pertama kali dipandangnya ialah sosok ayah dan ibunya yang menyambut ramah, kemudian ia berkata, "_tadaima_, Ayah, Ibu! Emm… apa aku terlambat? _Neechan_ dan _Niichan_—mereka di mana?"

Sontak Ggio menghampirinya—dengan setengah berlari seraya menyapa riang, "Kaien!"

"Ah—_Niichan_! Oh—_Niichan_ semakin _cool_!"

Soi Fon menatapi geliat mereka dari jauh. Sekilas ia tangkap frekuensi suara yang berbunyi—_'Oh—Niichan semakin cool!'_. Entah kenapa, pernyataan itu cukup membuatnya sedikit mual dan enggan menyentuh roti tawar yang tergeletak di meja.

"Itu _Neechan_, bukan? Hei—_Nee_! Apa yang ada di dalam tudung saji itu? Sepertinya enak!" pupil mata Kaien Shiba menyipit, mengarah pada Soi Fon yang tengah terduduk di ruang makan—yang tak terlalu jauh dari ruang tamu. Namun spesifiknya bukan mengarah pada Soi Fon, melainkan benda samar dalam tudung saji.

"Apa?—Ah, ini?" kata Soi Fon seraya membuka tudung saji, memperlihatkan dengan jelas bentuk sesungguhnya benda samar misterius tersebut. Kemudian ia berbalik menatap Kaien sembari terkekeh. "_Nafsu!_ Mata tajammu hanya berfungsi di kala mendapati sebotol _wine, huh?_"

Kaien balas tertawa geli di sana. Cepat-cepat dihampirinya sosok Soi Fon yang tengah bertopang dagu. Kemudian ia bergabung duduk, meletakkan tangan di meja makan. Ggio Vega yang sedari tadi tidak ikut campur dalam perbincangan mereka turut bergabung dalam lingkup meja makan. Begitu pun Ayah dan Ibu. Suasana kekeluargaan yang telah jarang terlihat terbentuk kembali.

"_Mum_, tahu tidak? Kemarin aku berhasil menyelesaikan permainan _'Beethoven Virus'_ pada biolaku. Bukankah aku cukup berbakat dalam biola, eh? Namun sayangnya permainan biolaku belum bisa menyaingi Hinamori Momo di kelas XII. Ah, sungguh berat hatiku menerima kekalahan seperti itu."

"Momo, eh? Dia pemain biola?" sahut Ggio.

"Ehm... ya. Hinamori Momo. _Niichan_ mengenalnya, mungkin? _Niichan_ 'kan **sangat** populer," Ggio terkekeh sejenak. Tatapan sinis diarahkan Soi Fon pada sosok lelaki berkepang itu. Kaien melanjutkan, "iya, dia bermain biola. Dan—_Niichan_ tahu?—Ternyata dia telah mempelajarinya sejak umur empat! Empat! Tak heran namanya telah sering tercantum pada piala kejuaraan biola."

Ayah berujar bijak sembari tersenyum, "Mungkin bakatmu bukan di sana, Kaien. Menjadi seorang pianis saja sudah hebat—asal kau tahu."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih, Ayah," Kaien berusaha tersenyum selebar mungkin sambil menatap ayahnya. Rautnya sekejap berubah seolah mengingat sesuatu. "Ah—ya! Kapan kita akan membuka _wine_ ini, haaaah?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ayah, Ibu, lain kali aku akan datang berkunjung lagi," Kaien berbalik menghadap Soi Fon kemudian melanjutkan, "terima kasih, _Neechan_, karena telah mengundangku kemari," kini tubuhnya berbalik lagi, kali ini menghadap Ggio. Sejenak ia mengerjap sebelah mata dan memasang tawa renyah sembari berkata, "dan, _Niichan_, pertahankan gaya _cool_-mu itu!"

Ggio terkekeh lagi. "Kau juga!—Dan jangan terlena di jalan nanti! Oh—lihatlah dirimu—tampang mabuk berat seperti itu! Perlukah aku mengantarmu?"

"Ya, Kaien! Tidakkah kau sadar telah menghabiskan tiga botol _wine_?" Soi Fon memekik lantang. Dipandanginya tubuh Kaien yang sedikit miring ke kanan—kadang ke kiri—tidak jelas. Kondisinya yang seperti itu tentu membuat khawatir orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Namun Kaien menyahut, "Tidak—tidak perlu! Aku bisa! Lihat?—Aku sadar delapanpuluh persen!"

"Benarkah? Aku kurang percaya, tapi—hati-hati!"

"Yeah, _adios!_"

Hingga kaki Kaien yang tak imbang itu melangkah, Soi Fon hanya memicingkan mata menatapnya. Secuil rasa khawatir terpampang dalam wajah _oriental_nya. Ah, kenapa ia sungguh tak tenang merelakan adiknya berjalan dalam keheningan malam?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Waktu memang tak bisa diprediksikan—terkadang. Matahari telah ditelah bulan dan lingkaran purnama telah tercetak di langit. Jarum panjang dan pendek saling bergerak hingga terhenti pada pukul satu seperempat dini hari. Kaien Shiba mulai menapaki jalanan aspal, hendak pulang.

Langkahnya gontai tak menentu—namun dipaksakannya untuk membawanya pulang. Mata hitam yang setengah terbuka dan setengah tertutup dipaksakannya untuk tetap bertahan terbuka—sekalipun itu sangat sulit baginya. Pakaiannya tak lagi rapi. Rambut jabriknya mengikal. Tatapan nanar, nafas yang menderu, pokoknya semuanya berantakan. Kacau.

Namun Kaien Shiba tetap bertahan berjalan. Setidaknya ia telah berada sekitar satu kilometer dari kediaman Soi Fon. Setidaknya hal itu patut dibanggakannya. Namun untuk meraih jarak dua kilometer lagi, Kaien harus menerka seberapa jauh kemampuannya bertahan dari mabuk yang telah melarut dalam dirinya. Mampu atau tidak, ia hanya bisa berharap.

Dan ia bersyukur bisa sampai pada perempatan jalan Karakura. Berarti sisa satu kilometer menuju apartemennya.

Jalanan sepi. Langit semakin menggelap pekat. Hening tanpa suara.

Kaien melangkah tanpa ragu ataupun takut. Tinggal menyeberangi jalanan raya ini, maka sampailah ia pada jarak lima ratus meter dari apartemennya. Jalanan sepi ini

membuatnya yakin bahwa takkan ada satu kendaraan pun yang melintasi jalanan ini. Maka dari itu, ia melangkah, dan melangkah.

Tak jua pun ia lirik kiri-kanan jalanan raya. Yang difokuskannya hanya satu; ujung jalan ini.

Tap, melangkah, sembari menjaga keseimbangannya. Menatap lurus ke depan—pada ujung jalan itu, dan ia melangkah, tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Tap, tap, **tap**—**tep**—

—**TEP**—

—**TEP!**

Seketika _terhenti_.

Tak melangkah lagi.

Tak bisa tergerak, ataupun digerakkan.

_Seperti membatu._

Oh, ia tidak berharap terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tidak… tidak seperti ini. Dicobanya menggerakkan kaki kirinya, namun nihil. Kaki yang terbiasa berlari itu seolah membatu kini.

_Dan membeku._ Tulang kokoh yang selalu ia beri asupan kalsium yang memadai menjadi beku seketika. Sekuat apapun usahanya, kaki bidang kirinya tak mau turut padanya.

Kaien mendecak, sesekali mengumpat. Dalam hati meminta, agar kaki atletisnya berfungsi segera. Di sisi lain berujar, agar tak ada satupun hal lain yang akan membahayakannya. Semoga—_semoga saja…_

"Bergerak! _Ah!—Ayolah!_ Bergeraklah! Belum saatnya!—**Belum!**" pekik Kaien lantang. Sesekali suaranya menggema, membahana dalam heningnya malam. Ia terus mengumpat dalam hati sembari mengharapkan keajaiban.

Namun kedua kaki itu seakan dijerat oleh sesuatu. Nyeri mulai merasuki. Keringat kian mengucur dari pelipisnya. Rasa _kesemutan_ menyerang. Panik. Cemas. Segalanya kacau.

"Ngghh!" erang Kaien—sepertinya kakinya mulai membaik. Secercah rasa syukur muncul dalam raut wajahnya, sebelum ia mendapati problema baru, sebelum ia menyadari hambatan yang semakin dekat padanya.

"—AP—KHH!—**APA?**"

Sebuah sinar pekat muncul perlahan dari arah utara. Cahaya itu semakin pekat, dekat, menembus kegelapan malam. Lamat-lamat sebuah suara mesin terdengar. Makin lama, segalanya makin terasa dalam indra penglihatan dan pendengaran Kaien.

Bila spekulasi Kaien Shiba benar, maka cahaya tersebut adalah bencana baginya.

_Sebuah kendaraan yang siap menghujamnya.

* * *

_

'_Klimaks dapat menghancurkanmu, berkeping-keping, bahkan menjadi abu.'

* * *

_

.

.

.

—**Tsuzuku—**

.

.

.

* * *

# tuh, benar 'kan? klimaks dapat menghancurkan seseorang :) heheee. /apaansih /abaikan  
# em, aku gatau pendapat readers, tapi sungguh, aku ngerasa ficnya gaje. gatau kenapa, pas aku nulis bagian-bagian terakhirnya itu… sulit ._. rasanya gaje, ah. apaaan tuuuhh Kaien jadi kram gitu? haha, aneh, ya? tapi tinggal tunggu chap depan aja, kalo mau tau kelangsungan hidup Kaien =w=  
# untuk **yumii**, inii updettan yang gak selama seperti yang akuu tulis di chap 1. cepet kaan? xD makanya, update MN cepet juga, donk. /plak  
# yang tauu _Summer Desire_—terutama **zumii**, beda kaaan chapter duanyaaa? xD  
# nyadar? di dua-chapter-pertama akuu kasih hints lagu-lagu klasik x3 ituu karena akuu suka lagu-lagunya! minna ada yang tau, mungkin? _Beethoven Virus_ ama _The Entertainer?_  
# maaf sukaa bikin author's note panjang nan gak mutu. **tapii last but no least, akuu cuma ngarepin review dari kalian :) ah, review pasti saia balas via PM, kok. heheee xD**

**.**

**Happy Anniversary 1 year for me!  
**_Mika/Makino/Makiko telah genap berumur satu tahun di fanfiction . net :)  
28/1/2011_

**.**

—**R E V I E W ?—**


	3. Trois: Accept The Fact

# **Bleach © Tite Kubo**  
# **Warning:** OoC, AU, incest, sci-fi, typo[s], weird, **Don't Like Don't Read**.  
# **more review** for 3rd chapter too, maybe?

* * *

.

.

.

_Di suatu gua kamu terhenti dan menemukan dua jalan.  
Keduanya sama besarnya, sama gelapnya, sama heningnya.  
Kode _Glyph_ dan _Hieroglyph_ yang terpampang di sana menjadi satu-satunya pembeda kedua jalan tersebut—namun kamu tak bisa membacanya. _

_Lantas, jalan mana yang akan kamu pilih?_

.

.

.

* * *

… **Kabaret Takdir …**  
© MikaShimo

**Chapter3: Accept The Fact  
**_Don't try to hate me, or you maybe will __love__ me soon.

* * *

_

.

.

.

* * *

Bila spekulasi Kaien Shiba benar, maka cahaya tersebut adalah bencana baginya.

_Sebuah kendaraan yang siap menghujamnya.

* * *

_

Seseorang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah jalanan raya bergumam, "Va… kakiku…."

Adapun pemilik dari suara serak tersebut adalah Kaien Shiba.

Kalimat-kalimat suci dipanjatkannya syahdu saat cahaya tersebut semakin mendekat. Sedari tadi ia tampak menahan satu kata yang ingin diucapkannya, yang seolah tertinggal dalam kerongkongannya. Satu kata, menjelaskan segala sakitnya.

Sinar pekat semakin mendekat. Kaien Shiba terbayangi kepanikkan. Namun ia tak berdaya kini. Tidak sama sekali. Dan satu-satunya yang dapat menyelamatkannya kini, hanyalah mukjizat.

Lantas ia mengambil pilihan terakhir; berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"TUNGGU! ADA ORANG DI SINI SEDANG TAK BERDAYA! HENTIKAN MOBIL SEDANMU!"

Ia berteriak sembari memohonkan sebuah harapan; sebuah kendaraan yang melaju dan majikan yang menyetirnya mau patuh dan menghentikan dirinya. Namun nyatanya… ia berteriak semakin lantang dan parau—seakan tiada lagi jalan tuk mengabulkan permohonannya.

Kemudian Kaien Shiba memejam kedua mata.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mobil sedan berlabelkan _Mercedes Benz_ pun berhenti perlahan. Sinar pekat meredup.

Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tubuhnya lemas. Dalam hati bersyukur.

"_Aku selamat… aku selamat… Tuhan… Tuhan…."_

Sedang sang pengemudi turun dari kendaraannya. Alih-alih untuk memeriksa keadaan orang yang nyaris ditabraknya. Keterkejutan bercampur rasa bersalah terbayang dalam wajah anggunnya.

"Kaien_-san_? Astaga…," ucapnya. Nada rintih tertangkap dalam suara lembutnya. Terkejut tak percaya.

Kaien tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia memang meminta pertolongan tadi, namun bukan pertolongan oleh seseorang yang mengenalnya—bahkan dekat dengannya.

"Sedang apa kau… di sini? Diam tanpa perlawanan… di sini? Kau gila? Sesaat lagi kau hampir… hampir tertabrak mobilku…."

Kaien diam membisu. Bahkan tak sekalipun ia layangkan sebuah tatapan. Haruskah ia memberitahukan alasannya?

"Kaien… Kaien_-san_… kenapa kau diam saja…? Setidaknya jawablah satu pertanyaanku... dan kenapa kau mematung tadi?"

Pada akhirnya Kaien memberanikan diri menatapnya. Tatapan kepanikkan memandang tatapan berkaca-kaca.

"Aku…," suaranya tercekat. Ia menggigit kecil bibirnya. "Sudahlah, bawa saja aku pulang terlebih dahulu. Dan… jangan pasang wajah seperti itu…."

Dia patuh. Ditahannya tangis yang nyaris meledak dari pelupuk matanya. Bagaimana pun, ia nyaris menabrak Kaien, walau tanpa unsur kesengajaan sekalipun. Ia merangkul Kaien, membawanya masuk dalam mobilnya.

"Kau harus memberitahuku segalanya nanti. Harus," desaknya. Kaien mendesah dan mengangguk kecil.

"Jalankan saja mobilnya, Miyako_-san_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Bukankah besok hari pertama masuk?"

"Oh, ya, ya, kau benar, Soi_-pyon_."

Ruang tamu terasa sepi pada malam hari. Ayah dan ibu telah tertidur. Sedang anak-anaknya terkumpul dalam ruang tamu, entah apa yang mereka kerjakan. Soifon bertekad akan menyelesaikan ketiga puluh satu bab novelnya, dan Ggio tampak tidur-tiduran malas pada sofa tamu.

Soifon menggerutu sedikit saat mendengar jawaban yang terdengar cuek itu. Terlebih lagi ia menggerutu, atas hari pertamanya di universitas besok yang sangat mendebarkan hati, sekaligus membosankan.

"Dan kau tidak tidur? Sekarang jam dua subuh, tahu," Soifon menatap jam yang terpaku di dinding. Jam _digital_ menunjukkan angka 02.00 AM. "Lagipula sampai sekarang aku bingung. Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran sama denganku, sih? Mau mengikutiku terus, ya?"

Ggio Vega mendesah malas. "Ya ampun, Soi, jangan percaya diri dulu. Aku masuk ke Universitas Seireitei atas keinginanku sendiri untuk mencapai cita-citaku. Kau sering dengar tentang arsitek-arsitek hebat yang berdarah Perancis, bukan? Dan bahkan aku sendiri bertanya-tanya tentang alasanmu masuk ke universitas yang sama denganku. Justru seharusnya aku yang bertanya _mau-mengikutiku-terus-ya?—_Dan kau sendiri _belum_ tidur."

Soifon memekik tak sabar, "Aku pernah mengutarakan cita-citaku untuk menjadi arsitek, Vega_-baka_! Maka dari itulah aku bertanya! Dan… lima menit lagi aku pasti tidur!"

"Ih, _judes_. Soi_-pyon judes_. _Judeees_. Soi_-pyon_ memang tak maniiis."

Soifon panas. Giginya menggertak. Diarahkannya tatapan _aku-ingin-mencincangmu_ pada Ggio Vega. Lelaki itu memang pandai memancing emosi seseorang—apalagi Soifon.

"Oh kau—!" bentak Soifon, memecah keheningan malam. Sesudahnya ia menghela napas, mencoba bersabar. "Aku mau tidur!" pekiknya. Kemudian ia berlalu pergi.

* * *

.

.

.

—_Don't try to hate me,  
or you maybe will __love__ me soon.—_

.

.

.

* * *

"Ceritakan sekarang."

"…haruskah?"

"_Ya_."

Singkat, padat, tegas.

Mungkin Kaien Shiba tak punya pilihan. Ia benar-benar harus menjawab.

"Baik… jadi begini… aku… tanpa sengaja… tiba-tiba saja aku—"

"Kulihat kau mengidap penyakit," Miyako—gadis itu memotong, "sebelum kau sempat berbohong, sebaiknya aku terlebih dahulu menghipotesa."

Pemuda itu menangkap arti lain dari ucapannya: _jangan coba berbohong padaku_.

Dan Kaien Shiba perlu menarik napas panjang terlebih dahulu—ancang-ancang untuk menjawab fakta.

"Baik, jadi begini—kali ini aku serius—tadi aku… aku memang mengidap penyakit."

"Kram?"

"Tidak," kata Kaien. "Begini, aku mengidap _varises_."

Miyako lantas membelalakkan matanya.

Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu mengenal penyakit—yang konon katanya tidak terlalu berbahaya itu. Namun bagaimanapun, sebuah penyakit tetaplah hambatan dalam setiap kelangsungan hidup manusia. Lagipula, penyakit ini jarang terdengar dan tak lazim.

Ah, sebenarnya tanpa mengetahui penyakitnya pun, Miyako tetap akan khawatir.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"…aku mengetahuinya enam bulan yang lalu."

"Apa? Enam bulan?" Miyako memekik spontan. "Kau pergi ke dokter? Kalau iya, apa katanya?"

Kaien Shiba lagi-lagi menghela napas. "Ya, aku pergi saat mendapati kakiku nyeri dan kemerahan untuk waktu yang lama. Dokter melihat kakiku dan mendapati tonjolan-tonjolan pembuluh darah yang tak beraturan—walaupun terlihat samar. Ia langsung menyimpulkan bahwa aku terserang _varises_."

Miyako masih terdiam di sana. Mencoba menyerap lagi baris-baris kalimat yang akan diutarakan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Parahkah…?"

"Hm, kukira tidak mematikan. Setidaknya tidak mencapai stadium satu. Makanya aku selalu terlihat dengan celana _jeans_ panjang."

"Untuk menutupi tonjolan pembuluh darah itu," simpul gadis itu. Ia lantas mengubah posisinya—duduk tepat di sebelah Kaien sambil menaruhkan tangannya di lutut kiri lelaki itu. Wajahnya memancarkan kelembutan dan sebuah kepedulian. "Katakan, apa yang bisa kuperbuat untukmu?"

Lelaki itu bergetar sedikit karena terkejut akan kesolidaritasan Miyako yang agak tak terduga. "Tidak perlu, Miyako_-san_. Aku bisa mengurusi ini."

"Tidak. Aku ingin membantu. Kau juga tak boleh terlalu meremehkan penyakit ini. Jadi katakan, apa yang bisa kubantu? Tidak apa-apa, aku mau repot untukmu."

"Sungguh, Miyako, itu tak perlu. Tapi bila kau ingin membantu, kau bisa membantuku akan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" tanyanya. Ia menatap serius dalam keheningan dan memperhatikan baik-baik.

"Tolong…," Kaien memejam kedua matanya dan menghembus nafas sesaat, kemudian melanjutkan, "…tolong… rahasiakan ini dari keluargaku dan teman-temanku. Baik kakakku, ibu-ayahku, ataupun sahabat-sahabatku. Kumohon."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Matin__*****__!_ Soi_-pyon_, bangun!"

Gadis itu masih tidak ingin membuka mata.

"Oh! Kau akan melewatkan hari pertama!"

Dan dia bangun. Tak tanggung-tanggung, matanya terbuka lebar.

"GGIO! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU BERADA DI KAMARKU?" bentaknya. Yang bersangkutan tertawa geli. "Eh, sekarang jam berapa?"

Ggio memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam sakunya, kemudian mencoba merogoh-rogoh, mencari akan sesuatu. Diraihnya sebuah ponsel, dan ditatapnya layar ponsel itu.

"Setengah tujuh."

"APA?" pekik Soifon. Tiga puluh menit lagi ia sudah harus menghadiri upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

Lantas tanpa basa-basi, ia segera melesat menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya. Meninggalkan Ggio yang masih memaparkan senyum dan terkikik geli. Lelaki itu telah berada dalam balutan kaos kasual kini.

Lima menit berlalu—dan ia telah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan pakaian santai. Cepat-cepat ia menuruni tangga dan mendapati keluarganya tengah berkumpul di meja makan—minus Kaien.

"Sarapan, Anakku?" tanya sang ibunda.

"Tidak, terima kasih," kata Soifon. "Aku pergi dulu!"

Kemudian ia segera menghampiri pintu, membukanya, dan menutupnya.

_Bam._

Sisa waktu untuk menempuh perjalanan menuju sekolah: _lima belas menit lagi_.

"Aku ikut di belakangmu, Soi!"

Tampak Ggio menutup pagar rumah dengan kasar, kemudian berlari menghampiri Soifon dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak sekalipun dilayangkan wajah Soifon ke arah Ggio saat ia menyerukan keberadaannya.

"Soi! Tunggu!" seru Ggio lagi, walau tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

"Telat! Telat, tahu! Tidak tahu arti kata _telat_? Aku tak punya waktu untuk mengurusimu, _Baka_!"

Mereka terus berlari cepat-cepat memburu waktu. Tanpa konversasi. Hingga sampailah mereka di sana empat belas menit kemudian, dengan berlari.

Mereka berdua menatapi bangunan yang kelak akan menjadi tempat menempuh pendidikan mereka. _Universitas Seni Seireitei_.

_Kring!_ Dan bel pun berbunyi tepat saat langkah mereka memijak lantai keramik lorong sekolah. Mula-mula mereka menaruh segala perlengkapan mereka, kemudian berlari—lagi. Mereka disibukkan oleh segala kegiatan pada hari pertama. Seperti yang akan berlangsung dua menit lagi; upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

"—_sungguh menyenangkan saat mendapati wajah-wajah baru para murid yang baru bergabung di universitas ini. Kami harap kalian dapat menjadi buah-buah harapan bagi negara—bahkan kalau perlu dunia. Maka dari itu, saya—"_

"_Hosh!_"

"—_ucapkan selamat datang dan selamat bergabung untuk semua murid baru yang ada di sini. Lalu—"_

Suara desahan Soifon mengacau perhatian para murid bagian belakang. Mungkin ia terlalu keras mendesah. Namun sesaat kemudian, mereka mengabaikannya dan terpusat kembali dalam pidato sang dosen—entah dosen bagian mana.

Segera mungkin gadis itu memilih tempat untuk berbaris. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi tentang keberadaan Ggio yang sudah terpisah dengannya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang, hanyalah—

"Nak, kamu terlambat, ya?"

Oh, suara siapa itu gerangan? Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang senior menegurnya.

Oh tidak, tidak… apa yang akan ia lakukan? Mungkinkah… gadis itu akan menerimanya? Menerima hukuman atas keterlambatannya pada hari pertama?

Semoga. saja. tidak.

* * *

.

.

.

—**Tsuzuku—**

.

.

.

* * *

# ***Matin: Pagi.**  
# em… sekarang aku mau tanya… diksi yang chapter ini… ketinggian, ga? ._. em dash-nya… banyak ga? O.O  
# pfft… ._. ha-halooo te-teman-temaaan… ._. ma-MAAF TELAAAT! a-aku dilimpahi banyaaak kerjaan. sumpah, mumet -_- dandandan, SEBULAN INI FULL UJIAN OMIGOOOSH! Dx  
# o-oke. ja-jadi mungkin chapter depan bakal diupdate lama. lagi. O.O  
# _(zona promosi)_ **IKUTI BLEACH VIVARIATION FESTIVAL 2! MARI KITA HETEROGENKAN FBI TERCINTA!** :)  
# **join grup ****facebook****nya: ****Bleach Vivariation Festival****. dan JANGAN LUPA join akun ****Twitter****nya: ****bleachvivafest****. yosh! FBI butuh partisipasi anda! mari buat FBI berwarna!** :)  
# dan… **review? review? review?** OwO


	4. Quatre: Rendezvous

# **Bleach © Tite Kubo**  
# **Warning:** OoC, AU, incest, typo[s], weird, **Don't Like Don't Read**.  
# **more review** for 3rd chapter too, maybe?

* * *

.

.

.

_Tanpa konversasi.  
Gerak-gerik malu.  
Kemudian kuberikan lampion-lampion bercahaya sengat itu.  
Untukmu._

_Sebagai bagian dari pertemuan…._

.

.

.

* * *

… **Kabaret Takdir …**  
© MikaShiki

**Chapter4: Rendezvous  
**_Nice to meet you for the past, then, goodbye…_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**"My name is Shaolin. Nice to meet you_."_**

_Gadis itu masih satu windu kurang dua tahun umurnya, namun sepotong kalimat bahasa Inggris ia lafalkan dengan baik untuk anak seumurannya._

_Anak ini cerdas._

"Bravo!_ Aku tidak tahu kenapa, namun aku suka gayamu berbicara bahasa Inggris tadi. Yah, meski kuakui, itu hanyalah cara perkenalan biasa dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris," ujar seorang lelaki berambut cokelat. Ada yang asing dari cara berbicaranya. Sedikit beraksen Perancis, namun fasih dalam berbahasa Jepang. "Dan, oh ya, tidak perlu memakai bahasa Inggris segala. Aku bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan lancar. Shaolin, pergilah berkenalan dulu dengan Ggio. Nah, kutinggal di sini!"_

_Kemudian lelaki itu menutup pintu dan berlalu. Meninggalkan dua bocah—satu lelaki dan satu perempuan—dalam ruang bermain._

_Mereka mungkin seumuran. Namun si gadis tampak sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada si lelaki. Dan satu kesamaan lainnya, mereka sama-sama berambut sepinggang._

_Tiada komunikasi terbentuk setelah seperempat jam berada di sana._

_Mereka masih canggung dalam berinteraksi. Bermain pun tak berbagi. Masing-masing menguasai dunianya sendiri, sampai seseorang dari mereka memecah suara._

"_Namaku Ggio Vega," kata si bocah lelaki. "_Yo-yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."_

_Si gadis sedikit tertegun saat suara lelaki itu berbunyi. Lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan mencoba melakukan salam sesuai adat Jepang._

_Bagaimana dengannya? Apa ia akan tetap diam seperti itu?_

_Tidak. Ia membalas, "Shaolin Fon. _Yo-yoroshiku onegaishimasu_…."_

_Baik pihak lelaki maupun perempuan, tertangkap nada kecanggungan dalam suara mereka. Pelafalan terbata-bata dan malu-malu. Wajar, mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, dan sejak itu, mereka akan menjalani hidup bersama sebagai keluarga._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Nak, kamu terlambat, ya?"

Soifon tahu kepada siapa kalimat itu ditujukan. Namun siapa gerangan pemilik suara itu?

Sekiranya orang tersebut berjenis kelamin laki-laki—suara beratnya sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan sosoknya.

Guru? Senior?

Atau…?

"Kamu terlambat?"

"I-iya…," ia menoleh dengan gugup dan mendapati siapa yang berbicara dengannya, kemudian melanjutkan, "…_senpai_. Mohon maaf."

Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan membungkuk demi menunjukkan rasa bersalah dan hormatnya. Wajahnya tegap kembali ketika ia rasa sudah saatnya, dan seketika itu pula ia mendapati keseluruhan sosok sang senior.

Tingginya jauh melampaui Soifon—kira-kira lebih tua tiga tahun umurnya. Ia memakai baju santai tangan buntung dan celana _jeans_ panjang—sering ia masukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Tipikal orang santai namun agak berwibawa, dia itu. Dan kini ia tengah berdiri sambil menunjukkan wajah menginterogasi namun tetap dalam suasana santai.

Oh, ia juga memasang tato bertuliskan '69' pada lengannya. Mungkin seorang preman atau sebangsanya. Namun Soifon menjamin bahwa ia takkan ragu menghajar orang ini bila ia sekali-kali berani kurang ajar terhadapnya. Namun Soifon sama sekali tak menemukan nada kasar dalam kalimatnya. Bahkan ia memanggil Soifon dengan 'nak'—bagaimana mungkin seorang preman berkata sopan seperti itu? Apalagi sejak ia berkata, "Siapa namamu?"

Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan sebagai anak baru. "Shaolin Fon, _senpai_," ia membungkuk lagi dan melanjutkan, "_yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

"Terlalu formal sebagai murid baru," katanya. "Aku Hisagi Shuuhei. Hisagi atau Shuuhei adalah keputusanmu, asal jangan kaupanggil _senpai_," katanya ramah seraya tersenyum. _Dia bukan lelaki jahat_.

"Oh, Hisagi. Oke."

Detik kemudian mereka terliputi keheningan ganjil. Baik Soifon mau pun Hisagi, tidak ada yang kembali pada posisi awal mereka, berbaris di kerumunan murid. Keheningan itu tetap terjaga di sana, sampai suatu nama terlintas di pikiran Soifon, khalayak sebuah petir menyambar.

Ya, Ggio.

Bagaimana dia?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aha, aku ada teman bolos."

Dua individu berjalan berdampingan. Lelaki dan perempuan.

"Aku menemukanmu di kelas. Siapa kau?" kata si perempuan.

"Aku anak baru."

"Begitu pun aku."

Mereka berdua kemudian bertatap-tatapan satu sama lain, tertawa sesudahnya. Berinteraksi layaknya telah mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik, padahal nyatanya mereka baru saling kenal, dan bahkan mereka tak mengenal nama satu sama lain.

"Ahaaa, kau punya trik bagus agar tidak ketahuan membolos, ya?" kata si perempuan.

Lelaki terkekeh. "Aku terlihat seperti profesional, ya? Yah, yang penting tidak satu pun guru berani menghukumku saat sekolah menengah dulu."

"Whoa! Jadi kau hebat begitu, he?"

"Menurutmu?" kata lelaki, tersenyum. Kemudian sang gadis memiringkan alis dan senyumnya. Kedua matanya kini teralih pada label yang tertempel di seragam si lelaki. Lelaki tahu isyarat itu. "Oh, ya. Ggio Vega, namaku."

Gadis itu membalas, "Tatsuki Arisawa, itu aku."

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum, kemudian sesuai adat sopan santun yang berlaku, mereka membungkuk membentuk sudut kira-kira seratus derajat, kemudian menyahutkan salam bersamaan.

"_**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Soifon baru menyadarinya, sekarang. Sesuatu, (alam, mungkin?) pasti telah membawa kakinya sampai lorong sekolah. Pasti! Oh, masalahnya bukan itu. Upacara penerimaan siswa baru telah selesai sejak lima menit lalu, dan kini Soifon memang bebas berjalan-jalan untuk sementara waktu.

Tapi masalahnya adalah, tentang keberadaan Hisagi di samping Soifon.

Entahlah, sepertinya, baik Soifon atau Ggio, keduanya sama-sama menerima talenta pandai bersandiwara dari Tuhan. Atau mungkin, tidak keduanya, melainkan Ggio atau Soifon saja, atau mungkin salah satu dari mereka terpengaruh dengan salah satu dari mereka. Entahlah, entahlah, entahlah, rumit untuk dipermasalahkan. Pokoknya mereka berdua sama-sama pandai bersandiwara. Sebab untuk ukuran normal, gadis seperti Soifon pasti sudah agak terbata—mungkin—saat mendapati bahwa ia secara tak sadar mengajak kakak kelas yang baru dikenalnya, berjalan-jalan sepanjang lorong sekolah _berdampingan_.

Entahlah, Soifon pun baru menyadarinya—bahwa ia secara tanpa sadar sudah membawa Hisagi_-senpai_ berkeliling sekolah bersamanya, berdampingan.

Dan, sebenarnya Soifon bukanlah tipe gadis pecinta, ia tahu. Namun seperti ada tekanan aneh yang… merasukinya?

Pokoknya untuk sementara ini, yang akan ia lakukan hanyalah bersandiwara bahwa tak ada kejadian apa pun, dan tetap bersikap _cool_ seperti biasa.

"—dan nanti kau akan ditempatkan di kelas ini?" tanya Hisagi.

"Iya, seorang guru yang mengaku akan menjadi wali kelasku bilang begitu," jawab Soifon.

"Oh," gumam Hisagi, agak monoton. Beberapa detik setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Soifon, sesaat ia berubah. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah pintu kelas bertuliskan 'Arsitektur', tangannya ia silangkan, dan rautnya berkata bahwa ia pernah mengenali kelas ini.

"Kenapa? Kau tampak mengenali kelas ini. Eh, kau juga belum memberitahu jurusan yang kauambil. Arsitektur juga kah?"

"Em… bukan," jawab Hisagi, nada suaranya sendu. "Aku ada di jurusan teknik," lanjutnya. Soifon menggumamkan 'oh' sejenak. Tak bertanya macam-macam lagi, karena ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang menyinggung Hisagi, entah apa itu.

**TENG.**

Bel berbunyi.

Bersamaan dengan itu, dua orang individu berjalan agak tergesa menghampiri Soifon—ah, bukan, dua orang itu sebenarnya berjalan mengarah ke kelas. Kedua pupil mata Soifon melebar sedikit. Oh iya, benar, ia hampir melupakan sesuatu. Dan, satu hal sesaat mengganjal di benaknya, tentang gadis itu.

Lima meter lagi dua orang itu akan masuk ke kelas, dan saat itu pula mereka akan melewati Soifon dan Hisagi. Dua individu itu lelaki dan perempuan. Berkepang dan cepak. Mereka tetap berjalan tergesa, melewati Soifon begitu saja. Kemudian masuk ke kelas berlabelkan 'Arsitektur'—masuk begitu saja, tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, dan mengambil tempat di kelas.

Soifon jelas mengenali lelaki itu—tentu saja. Ia menemukan sosoknya lagi, setelah setengah jam lalu hilang dari tatapannya. Namun sekalipun lelaki itu juga mengenal Soifon dengan baik—sangat baik, malah, ia tidak memberi tanda apa pun bahwa ia mengenal Soifon—alias, _sombong_.

"Che, sombong sekali dia," gumamnya kecil, kemudian ia mendengus.

Dua orang itu telah memasuki kelas. Hisagi—yang sedari tadi diam saja—menatap jam dinding, kemudian memanggil Soifon, kemudian berkata, "Shaolin, aku kembali pada kelas teknik," ucap Hisagi.

Soifon mengernyitkan dahi. Tunggu, ia baru ingat bahwa setengah jam yang lalu, ia memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Shaolin Fon, _bukan_ Soifon. Pantas ia merasa asing ketika dipanggil Hisagi. Dan kini ia harus mengoreksi panggilan formal itu.

"Oh, oh, ya, silakan. Aku pun juga harus bertemu dengan kawan baru…," Soifon berhenti, bibirnya kini membentuk sabit terbalik, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "dan tentu, si 'kutu'." Ia memberi penekanan kesal saat menyebut kalimat terakhir. "Dan, oh ya, Hisagi. Soifon, bukan Shaolin Fon. Begitu cara mereka memanggil."

Lantas ia bergegas masuk kelas, sedang Hisagi kembali pada kelas teknik.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka semua berstatus murid baru, dengan pengetahuan minim kini. Dan dengan memasuki ruang ini, mereka akan menimba ilmu, memperluas wawasan, dan kelak, akan mencapai status profesional di kemudian hari.

Profesional adalah kata yang ingin dicapai kelak. Semua yang duduk di kelas itu punya satu impian yang sama, untuk mencapai kata profesional itu, kelak.

Shaolin Fon dan Ggio Vega terhitung di antaranya. Arsitek profesional, adalah impian masa depan yang mereka kejar. Dan untuk itu mereka berada di kelas ini.

Jam dinding menunjuk pukul delapan, semua mahasiswa baru telah terkumpul di ruang itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda dosen akan memasuki kelas, para mahasiswa itu melakukan berbagai pekerjaan. Rata-rata berkenalan, berjabat tangan, berbincang, bahkan bernostalgia—kelas terasa hidup dan aktif pada jam itu. Hingga lima menit setelahnya, kelas berubah, seperti ditimpa keheningan saat sang dosen memasuki kelas.

Sang dosen membuka pintu, menampakkan penampilannya yang membuat rasa penasaran mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu terjawab. Ia menoleh pada mahasiswa-mahasiswa barunya, dan melempar senyum ramah tanda perkenalan.

"Halo," katanya. Ia melambaikan tangan, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat para mahasiswi beku sejenak. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Aku dosen kalian yang pertama," ia tersenyum semakin ramah, kemudian melanjutkan, "mengapa yang pertama? Karena kalian baru pertama kali mengenal dosen—masa-masa sekolah kalian 'kan diajar oleh guru, bukan dosen. Ahaha, oke, aku cuma bercanda dan aku tahu itu tidak lucu karena tidak ada yang tertawa di sini."

Dosen itu tertawa lagi, dan hal ini membuat para mahasiswa memasang raut terheran—kecuali para siswi. Beberapa murid lelaki menganggapnya sinting—mungkin, sedangkan beberapa gadis menatap sang dosen dengan raut berbinar—sepertinya terpesona, mungkin—semuanya selain Soifon, Tatsuki, dan seorang lagi yang berkacamata—yang memberikan raut yang sama seperti lelaki.

Dosen itu masih terkekeh, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Baik, namaku Gin Ichimaru. Umurku dua puluh tujuh—anggap saja aku dosen muda. Aku mengajar seni arsitektur, seperti yang kalian tahu. Aku ini hebat. Aku pernah mendesain bangunan ternama di kota Karakura, makanya aku hebat. Hebat, kan? Ya ya ya, kalian tidak perlu menjawab. Nomor ponselku—"

Tatsuki menyela dengan tatapan malas. "Maaf, _Sensei_, kita berada di ruangan ini bukan untuk meminta nomor ponsel _Sensei_."

"Diam woi, Cepak!" sahut mahasiswi lainnya—tidak termasuk Soifon dan gadis berkacamata. "_Senseeeiii~ lanjutkan sajaaa~_"

Tatsuki memasang tampang malas. Sungguh, ia benci kekalahan yang mengharuskannya mendengarkan ocehan nomor ponsel sang dosen yang tak ada penting-pentingnya.

Ggio—yang duduk berserongan dengan Soifon—memanggil gadis itu hingga ia menoleh, kemudian terkekeh. "Haha. Yeah, kau tahu bagaimana membosankannya lelaki _gombal_."

"Yea, salah satunya adalah kutu seperti _kau_, Ggio."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dua orang itu berhenti. Kemudian si lelaki menatap bangunan itu dengan sendu.

"Ini hari pertama mereka di universitas. Pasti menyenangkan…," kata lelaki berambut biru. Kemudian ia menatap gadis di sebelahnya, tersenyum. "Terima kasih, sudah mau menemaniku."

"Ya, sama-sama," ucap gadis bernamakan Miyako itu. "Tidak mau masuk, Kaien_-san_?"

Kaien menggeleng. "Hhh… sebaiknya tidak, Miyako." Ia memutar badannya dan bersiap untuk melangkah lagi. "Ah iya, kau masih memanggilku dengan embel-embel _–san_. Kaien saja, mulai hari ini."

.

.

.

* * *

—**Tsuzuku—  
**_wordscount: __1752 words__ story only_

* * *

.

.

.

# .ha OwO #plak1  
# oke, ini uda satu bulan lebih, tampaknya ._. #plak2 tapi kalian tau alesanku telat, kan? 8D #plak3 yup, karna national exam -_- dan itu uda berakhir dari kamis lalu, untungnya. minna, kayanya bakal sangat sulit menembus NEM 36 =A= wish me luck deh :)  
#1. ada yang berubah dari penulisanku, ya? ._.  
#2. yang nebak kalo GgioSoi itu kembar, kalian salaaaaah lalalaaa~ =)) #plak4  
#3. aku pake OC buat karakter ayah dan ibu mereka :)  
#4. dan aku bercita-cita bakal masuk arsitektur pas nanti gede, makanya isinya arsitektur semua ini -_- walau, yea, aku kurang tau istilah-istilah kuliah ._.  
# _(zona promosi)_ **IKUTI BLEACH VIVARIATION FESTIVAL 2! MARI KITA HETEROGENKAN FBI TERCINTA!** :)  
# **join grup ****facebook****nya: ****Bleach Vivariation Festival****. dan JANGAN LUPA join akun ****Twitter****nya: ****bleachvivafest****. yosh! FBI butuh partisipasi anda! mari buat FBI berwarna!** :)

.

.

.

# **REVIEW**-nya donk tolong 8DDD


	5. Cinq: Linterna

# **Bleach © Tite Kubo**  
# **Warning:** OoC, AU, incest, typo[s], weird, **Don't Like Don't Read**.  
# **more review** for 5th chapter too, maybe?

.

.

.

_Tanpa konversasi.  
Gerak-gerik malu.  
Kemudian kuberikan lampion-lampion bercahaya sengat itu.  
Untukmu._

_Sebagai bagian dari pertemuan…._

.

.

.

… **Kabaret Takdir …**  
© MikaShiki

**Chapter5: Linterna  
**_For you. For memories._**  
**

.

.

.

Soifon menaruh sepatu kuliahnya. Sekilas ia cermati sepatu itu, tampak lebih elegan dan mengkilat ketimbang sepatu sekolahnya yang lama. Namun ia sudah bisa membayangkan akan jadi apa sepatu itu setahun ke depan. Pasti akan bernasib sama dengan sepatu sekolah menengahnya yang dilihat dari jauh pun kelihatan tambalan-tambalannya. Kalau dipikir, sepatu Soifon memang tak pernah awet lebih dari sepuluh bulan. Pasti akan berakhir sama, kemudian ia harus membeli sepatu yang sama lagi.

Soifon berdiri. Digoyangkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan-kiri. Akh, persetan-lah masalah sepatu yang tidak penting itu. Kini ia harus melangkah, membuka pintu rumah, kemudian menyapa penghuni rumah dengan satu kata, _"Tadaima."_

Tadi ia sempat mendengar kecil suara ibunya yang membalas—"_Okaeri nasai_"—namun ia biarkan dan memilih terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Namun bahkan sebelum kakinya sempat menembus jarak lima meter dari kamarnya, ia terhenti dan menatap suatu objek di atas lemari. Mencermatinya dengan mata memicing. Ia kenal benda itu. Sebuah benda lama, dengan sebuah kisah di dalamnya.

"_Kau dari Cina kan, Soi?"_

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Soifon tidak mau mengingat hal yang sudah berlalu. Ia tipikal orang yang terus melangkah ke depan, dan tidak terpaku pada apa yang sudah berlalu.

_Biarkanlah kenangan itu tersimpan. Bila suatu hari nanti kenangan itu kembali, akan kusambut dengan senyum termanis yang pernah kuciptakan._

Waktu itu jam dinding yang terpaku menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Ggio Vega tak ikut pulang bersama Soifon. Ia tadi sempat berkata, bahwa ia masih ingin beradaptasi dengan lingkungan universitas. Ya, sedari mereka kanak-kanak, Ggio-lah yang biasanya paling mendominasi pergaulan.

Soifon baru akan melangkah lagi, namun langkahnya terhenti lagi saat ibunya berkata dengan girang, "Whoa! Kutemukan lampionnya!"

Soifon lantas menoleh dan mendapati ibunya yang tengah berdiri di dekat lemari, sedang menatap cermat lampion yang tergeletak di atasnya. "Soi, kau tahu? Tiga hari lagi hari apa?" ibu tersenyum dan memasang ekspresi _coba-tebak-apa_.

Soifon berpikir sejenak. "Hari Kamis, kan?"

"Uuuh bukan itu maksudku." Ia miringkan senyumnya, tidak puas dengan jawaban Soifon. "Kalau begitu Kamis itu tanggal ap—bah! Langsung _to-the-point_ saja! Hari Kamis itu hari apa, Soi?"

"Kamis… hari spesial?" Soifon kemudian menoleh ke segala arah, matanya fokus mencari letak kalender yang biasanya terpaku di ruang tamu. "Mm… sudah, sebutkan saja, Bu."

"Tahun Baru Cina, Soi! Astaga…." Ibu menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat. "Itu kan adatmu, Soi. Adat yang unik, favoritku. Dan kau tahu apa yang kubutuhkan—lampion, ya! Seperti yang terletak di sana," ucap ibu sambil menunjuk ke arah lampion itu.

Sejenak Soifon terdiam. Ah, lagi-lagi ia harus menatap lampion yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia ingat. Kini mengapa ibu harus memaksanya menatap lampion itu? Ia ingin mengingat kenangan indah dalam lampion itu, namun sayangnya setiap kali ia mengingat, kenangan indah itu datang bersama kenangan buruk. Dan pada akhirnya, ia menatapnya nanar.

"Masakanku! Ya! Aku hampir lupa!"

Soifon menoleh dan mendapati ibunya sudah tak ada di tempatnya tadi. Astaga, apa itu tenaga kilat seorang ibu yang melupakan masakannya? Namun Soifon tak peduli dan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, masuk, dan berbaring.

.

.

.

"_Kau tahu besok hari apa? Kau tahu besok hari apa? Kau tahu besok—"_

"_Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku tahu. Tahun Baru Cina, kan?" jawab gadis berkepang itu dengan nada malas. Bocah lelaki itu tersenyum lebar._

"_Yak! Soifon benar! Karena kau benar, aku punya hadiah untukmu!" pekik si lelaki. Ia berlari kecil ke sebuah meja yang terletak di dekatnya, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari meja itu. Kemudian ia kembali kepada gadis berkepang itu seraya membawa sebuah benda. "Kau tahu ini benda apa?"_

_Gadis kecil berkepang itu mengangguk. "Lampion, kan? Ibu pengasuhku dulu pernah bilang, lampion selalu ada setiap perayaan Tahun Baru Cina."_

"_Ibuku juga bilang begitu—ups, maksudku ibu kita," kata si lelaki. "Kau dari Cina kan, Soi? Matamu sipit dan kau berkepang! Ibuku pernah bilang, orang Cina itu biasanya dikepang dan bermata sipit."_

"_Tapi orang Jepang dan Korea juga bermata sipit, Ggio," jelas Soifon kecil. Lelaki kecil bernama Ggio itu sekejap cemberut, merasa tidak puas. "Tapi memang benar, aku dari Cina. Ibu pengasuhku bilang kalau aku punya darah Cina."_

"_Ya! Aku selalu benar, _Imouto-chan_!" pekik Ggio, senyumnya teruntai lagi._

_Soifon memiringkan bibirnya. "_I-mou-to-chan_, he? Tidak bisa! Kita seumuran! Aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu!"_

"_Hmm… kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Soi_-pyon_?"_

"_TIDAK JUGA!" pekik Soifon. Ekspresinya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Alisnya berkerut, tampangnya kesal. Ggio nyengir canda._

"_Ya, ya, apa pun panggilanmu, lampion ini untukmu. Ini, sebagai bentuk perkenalan kita sebulan yang lalu…."_

.

.

.

"—_perkenalan kita sebulan yang lalu… sebulan yang lalu…"_

.

.

.

Soifon membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Jam yang terpaku di dinding menunjukkan pukul tiga. Kemudian ia menatap dirinya sendiri yang terbias dalam pantulan cermin. Cermin itu menampilkan sosoknya dengan raut kosong dan tatapan nanar.

"Ha. Nostalgia…."

.

.

.

Ggio menatap lemari itu lamat-lamat—ah, ralat—tepatnya pada lampion itu. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah lain, di mana sebuah kalender terpaku di dinding. Ia menatapnya dari kejauhan, kemudian bergumam, "… Tahun Baru Cina, he? Berarti apa yang kita perlukan, adalah sebuah lampion…."

Ia berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang. Kemudian ia melangkah, berjalan mendekati lemari itu. Pelan-pelan diraihnya lampion itu, hingga benda bulat merah itu berada di genggamannya kini. Sebuah senyum teruntai di bibirnya. Sesaat setelahnya, ia berbalik sembari menggenggam lampion itu, dan mendapati ibu telah berdiri tak jauh dari sana sambil tersenyum riang.

Senyumnya semakin mengembang. "_Mère*_, boleh aku menaruh ini di kamarku? Ah, aku tahu kok tentang tiga hari lagi. Aku punya lampion yang jauh lebih baik dibanding lampion kusam ini. _Mère_ nanti gunakan saja lampion itu. Aku mau menatap lampion ini di kamarku, _Mère_."

"Tentu saja boleh, _Ma Chérie_."

"Oke, terima kasih. Aku ke kamar dulu, _Mère_."

Lantas Ggio melangkah, meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang festival Tahun Baru Cina?" pekik Soifon girang. "Boleh! Siapa saja yang ikut? Mereka… eh? Oke, aku pasti datang! Dua hari lagi, malam pukul tujuh, kan? Sepakat! _Ja!_"

Soifon mematikan ponselnya dan menaruh benda itu di ranjang. Ternyata tak ada salahnya juga menyimpan nomor Hisagi, he? Setidaknya ia sedikit senang, entah kenapa.

"Lho, kau juga ke sana?"

Soifon lekas menoleh dan mendapati Ggio telah berada di ambang pintu kamarnya. Sejak kapan?

"Ya," jawab Soifon singkat. "Memang kenapa?"

"Tak apa." Ggio tersenyum pendek. "Aku juga ke sana nanti. Diajak Tatsuki."

"Tatsuki? Jangan-jangan… gadis berambut cepak itu, ya?" tanyanya. Ggio menggangguk pelan. "Oh, ya sudah. Mungkin nanti akan kuajak Kaien."

"Ajak saja dia. Ngomong-ngomong, baru sehari berlalu, tapi entah kenapa aku agak rindu dengannya. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Kaien menatap koleksi medali yang ia menangkan dari berbagai perlombaan musik dengan tatapan sendu. Setidaknya ia bisa bangga dan sedikit bahagia, meski ada satu masalah mengganjal pikirannya.

Tepat pada saat itu, Miyako muncul dan membuka pintu. "Halo, Kaien."

"Oh, halo juga. Hari yang indah, kan?"

"Ya." Miyako tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong soal penyakitmu, aku sudah mendapatkan jalan untuk menyembuhkannya. Kau harus operasi minggu depan, Kaien."

"Tapi—"

"Kau harus sembuh, Kaien," potong Miyako. "Biaya tidak mahal, kok. Ayolah, varises itu bukan penyakit yang harus dibesar-besarkan."

Kaien mengangguk lemah, seperti terpaksa. Tidak masalah, sih. Hanya saja, mungkin ia merasa tidak enah dengan Miyako.

Tapi memangnya ia mau memelihara penyakit itu selamanya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Miyako," jeda Kaien sesaat. "Hmm… dua hari lagi ada festival Tahun Baru Cina. Aku cuma bertanya… hmm… maukah kau pergi ke sana? Bersamaku?"

Miyako tertegun sesaat. Cukup lama responnya. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum berseri dan berkata, "Ya. Aku mau. Pasti menyenangkan."

.

.

.

—**Tsuzuku—  
**_wordscount: __1211 words__ story only_

.

.

.

# …tabok aku, yuswan ._.  
# …tabok aku, audience…  
# TARANGKEYUUU TUHAN AKU LULUS! xD  
# RnR?  
# CnC?


End file.
